Esa manera de sentir, que no es de amigos
by Weasleyylovee
Summary: el inicio de una linda historia de amor R/H


Todo pertenece a J.K

* * *

No supe de donde saque el coraje para besarlo, pero no me arrepentía en lo absoluto. Ese beso fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, sobre todo la reacción de ese pelirrojo encantador, solo que ahora no sabia que iba a pasar con nuestra relación, pero el que no arriesga no gana.

-Hermione- la única voz que quería escuchar estaba detrás de la puerta del dormitorio, sentía que el corazón latía desenfrenado, solo alguien era capaz de provocar eso en mi, Ron.

-Si, pasa- mi voz fue un susurro pero estaba segura que el lo había escuchado perfectamente ya que en ese instante escuche como la puerta se abrió y dejo a la vista a un pelirrojo que sufría una lucha interna entre pasar o quedarse en la entrada.

Al final decidió que lo mas prudente era entrar y cerro la puerta tras de si. Rodeo la cama y se sentó frente a mi, en la pequeña cama de Ginny, pero siempre con la mirada puesta en mi.

-Mmm, pues- dijo rascándose la cabeza, como buscando las palabras exactas- solo quería saber como estabas- soltó al fin

Le sonreí. Cuando se lo proponía era la persona más tierna del planeta. El se sonrojo, lo hacia verse mas adorable.

-Creo que yo debería hacerte esa pregunta

-Yo estoy tan bien como se puede estar cuando pierdes a un hermano- la voz se le quebró al final de la oración y vi que una lagrima resbalaba de sus mejillas, sin pensarlo acerque mi mano y la limpie- Gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer

-Claro que si, has estado conmigo en los peores momentos y eso me ha ayudado a seguir cuerdo, si es que alguna vez lo he estado- me sonrió al terminar la frase, esa sonrisa tan suya, que me encanta

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta solo el podía sonreír cuando el corazón lo que desea es llorar.

-Sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti

-¿Lo juras?- pude ver en sus ojos un atisbo de dolor

-Lo juro, mientras tu desees que yo este contigo, lo estaré- apreté su mano en señal de apoyo, el busco mi mirada y se acerco muy lentamente podía sentir su respiración, ese aroma que tanto me encantaba y me volvía completamente loca, la razón había escapado de mi, mi cerebro no actuaba, el que actuaba en estos momentos era mi corazón que latía a una velocidad inimaginable.

Cerré los ojos, sabia lo que se acercaba. Me beso, me beso de una manera dulce y tierna, tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para eso. Un beso sin prisa ni tiempo. Nos separamos y el viéndome a los ojos contesto:

-Siempre.

-Siempre.- le respondi, aun sonrojada

Nos quedamos un largo rato abrazados o tal vez solo fueron unos segundos, el concepto del tiempo había desaparecido por completo.

Después de un tiempo Ron se quedo completamente dormido, parecía un niño indefenso, quite un mechón de su cara, el reacciono a mi roce y se despertó sonriendo.

-Hola, dormilón- conteste dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Que hora es?- contesto respondiendo mi beso

-Ron, Hermione, a cenar- la voz de la señora Weasley sonó desde la cocina

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta

-Si, creo que si, vamos a cenar, muero de hambre- me levanto de la cama y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina

-Esa no es ninguna novedad- al bajar las escaleras notamos que ya estaban sentados a la mesa, Charly, Percy, George, Bill, Fleur, Ginny y Harry.

Pude notar que todas las miradas cayeron sobre nosotros, tal vez porque bajamos juntos o porque nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Me sonroje, conocía a los Weasley desde que había entrado a Hogwarts pero una cosa era verlos como la familia de mi mejor amigo, pero otra totalmente diferente es estar ahí como, bueno aun no sabia realmente que éramos Ron y yo pero amigos era lo ultimo que figuraba en la lista de mis opciones.

Despues de la cena, Ron me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el jardín, era una noche realmente hermosa, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor. Estaba tan ocupada viendo el cielo que no me percate que Ron seguía a mi lado

-Hermoso, ¿verdad?

-Magnifico

-Hermione- la voz de Ron sonó fuerte y clara lo que logro que volteara mi cara hacia el.

-Dime

-Te quiero, te quiero como nunca imagine que llegaría a querer a alguien, siento que si no estoy contigo me falta todo, eres mi complemento, eres lo que me hace feliz y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.

Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Ron me estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia, lo que había soñado desde hace muchísimo tiempo se había vuelto realidad, no lo dude ni un segundo.

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia- lo bese, pero no fue un beso tierno, no este fue un beso lleno de amor y pasión, todo lo que no le había dicho había salido a relucir con ese beso.- Te quiero, Ron.


End file.
